Shikon No Ninja
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome is immortal and has been living through the years training and going to a ninja school then one year she meets Itachi and his friends will sparks fly between Itachi and Kagome or will Kagome just leave like always when she's done with her training
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Kohana a girl with long raven black hair and sparkly pure gold eyes that made the sun look dull walked down the street glaring at those who looked at her wrongly then put on a wining smile that made other people smile, HER SMILE WAS CONTAGIOUS MUHAHAHAHA!

The girl wore a black belly dancer dress with gold edges on her waist were four head bands that were loosely tied around her waist by black bands the bands had the symbol from each hidden village, Rain, Sand, Sound, Mist and now she was doing Leaf for the one hundred and fiftieth time actually it was more but Kagome lost count on the first century or so. Oh yeah she was also wearing black traditional ninja sandals that looked more like pumps then sandals.

Yes ladies and gentlemen Kagome was over 165 years old amazing! NOT! Kagome sighed 'man this is getting so OLD I've been doing this so many times that I could all the classes while sleeping! And I only look a year older! I swear I have more knowledge then all Hokages combined, grumble, I should be a Jounin but NOO I have to fake my death every couple years to make people believe I'm dead while changing my name.

'I swear I'm going to kill the person who gave me immortality if it's the last thing I do!' Kagome raged in her mind but her cool collected mask stood put on the outside inwardly groaning when she saw the school coming into range she only hoped this year would be more better.

Taking deep breath Kagome continued inside the school building which brought her more hell than Naraku, oh yeah I forgot to mention about that well Naraku died with his incarnations, Inuyasha tricked her by going to hell with Kikyo and them but the jewel saved her. Sango and Miroku got married had fifty one children twenty boys thirty girls all strong some perverted, no surprise, Kouga mated Ayame, THANK YOU LORD, Sesshomaru made Rin his official daughter as did her (Kagome) the other demon lords and ladies marked her as their sister.

She was a dog, kitsune, phoenix, dragon demon Shikon no Miko very powerful and could destroy a whole country by a flick of her wrist or little pinky either way 'oh wait I did kill the person who gave me immortality well his castle anyways' Kagome grinned her eyes flashed icy blue back to pure gold.

Kagome eyes are more different from anyone in the world she has the eye heritage of every clan and the eyes of her brothers and sister lets list them out shall we

Sharingan- red eyes with two black rain drops

Pale pupil less eyes-white

God eyes-gold eyes

Snow eyes- icy blue

Night eyes- dark blue almost black

Black darkness eyes-pitch black eyes

Black dragon eyes-pitch black eyes with silver pupils with a gold dragon circling around it

Angels-light lavender

Shikon- transparent pink

River eyes- light emerald green eyes

Water Blood eyes- Dark crimson red eyes

Those were all the eye colors she knows when using certain attacks she concealed her demon form by imagining herself as a human the only thing that sucked was that her eyes didn't turn to their original color as her family gave her.

"Good morning class today we have a new student" 'huh?' Kagome blinked a couple times to see that she was standing in front of her classroom door, she was a new student here since she went on this stupid S mission and had more trouble dealing with them then she first thought and didn't come back until a year later!

The door opened revealing her teacher who was bald and ugly 'should have known' she thought bitterly gracefully walking into the room she heard light gasps and whistles she restrained herself from grabbing her kunai knives from her right leg and throw it at them.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down she had a sword yeah it on her left hip it was seven feet long and eight inches wide the blade was made out of the rarest black flame dragon/phoenix demon the blade was black the hilt was gold (she has some gold issues, cough) with a real arrow shaped diamond on it that changed color determining on her power level.

The teacher smiled sweetly at her which made a zit on his face VERY noticeable she grimaced a bit and rolled her eyes to the side of the room ignoring him "well introduce yourself" the teacher said Kagome sighed and faced the class with a bright smile showing her pearl white teeth that reflected the sunlight off of it.

"Hi my names Kagome my last name is classified if asked I'll whoop your ass, my age, does not concern any of you, where I live or from jump off a cliff first, and my clan and village none of your concern any questions?" she asked sweetly.

No one raised their hand they just stared at her with disbelief Kagome tilted her head to the side and clapped her hands together "GOOD, now move" she said saying the last part darkly everyone gulped and made room for her she could sit which was in the back of the room. Kagome nodded her head and gracefully walked up the stairs her dress flowing mystically behind her everyone watched in awe as she walked, no, GLIDED up the stairs to her new seat.

When she sat down the teacher clapped his hand getting everyone's attention "okay now that's that done we shall start class" he said so class started normal and no one said a word well practically everyone a note landed in front of her making her look down she then looked in the direction in which it came from to see a handsome but not her type boy wink at her.

She gave him a toothy smile then lifted up the note and suddenly it blazed into flames and quickly turned into ash she flipped her hand over and let the ashes float down onto the desk the boy stared at her with wide eyes and slacked jaw.

Kagome smirked and continue to listen to the teacher seeing if he'll make any mistakes then she heard one so she raised her hand the teacher paused and looked at her "uh, yes Kagome?" Kagome lowered her hand "when you run up hard material objects or thin ones such a ribbons or water, You have to concentrate your chakra to the bottoms of you feet and keep it balanced, if not balance the jutsu will not work at all and you'll face first on the ground which would be a painful mistake if I must say oh and if you wish to walk among the element you must connect with their energy and grasp it.

"So the element's energy and the person's chakra will combine as one and the person will be able to walk across fire without getting burned breath underwater like fish with gaping like one, create nature on wrecked dead land and such" she said smiling sweetly.

Everyone was quiet they stared at her with disbelief "b-but you weren't suppose to know that until our next lesson how do you know such a thing?" the teacher asked shocked Kagome grinned "try living in the wild for half the rest of your life" she said before the teacher could ask another question the bell rang and Kagome was LONG GONE.

'Oh how stupid am I to the whole damn class that I live in the forest great now I'll never hear the end of it' Kagome sighed suddenly she felt a presence coming towards her she stopped then quickly jumped on a tree branch a crouched down blending in with the darkness.

Three boys walked up the road and stopped where she was just standing she tilted her head a little getting a better look of them 'Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Ryou Liger' she identified them then narrowed her eyes as she saw them look around looking for something or some_one_.

"Hey where'd she go we sensed her here just a minute ago" Obito said "hn, your senses must be going bad" Itachi said Obito glared at him "they are not besides you sensed her presence too!" he shouted Itachi gave him a cold glare Ryou felt the intense tension in the air and almost gagged. Quickly he stepped in between them "guys, guys relax" "aww, I wanted to see them kill each other at least it'll be something worthy to watch" everyone looked up to see Kagome sitting on a branch swinging her legs back and forth.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at her but she sent him a cold glare that was more scarier and threatening than Itachi's he gulped 'whoa this girl ain't human' he thought Kagome huffed "now that the hell do you wanna bees want?" she asked gruffly.

Itachi glared at her but she was not phased she seen monkeys who could glare more better than that she moved her head to the side quickly to move her bang from her face and looked at him with a bored look "you better say something now or I'm outy" she said everyone raise their eyebrow but said nothing about her wording.

"Where do you live?" Ryou asked Kagome rolled her eyes "did you have something in your ear when I specifically told everyone to anyone who asks me where I lived they could jump off a cliff because I'm not saying anything that might prove threatening later" she said monotone. Now everyone glared at her but she just snorted and pushed herself up lifting up her legs then started spinning on the branch everyone watched her bobbing their heads a bit when Kagome was spinning in ultra speed she let go of the branch and flew over them towards the forest.

It took like five minutes until they figured out what she did Obito's face turned beet red from rage "that little bitch escaped!" he shouted Ryou shook his head "now that is one slick girl" he mumbled Itachi grunted before walking off thinking about the strange girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was a wonderful day it was pouring outside but not thundering or lightning like crazy just raining everyone, not really liking rain, used teleporting jutsu or just ran towards the building except Kagome who just calmly walked towards the building with a small smile on her face she didn't really care if she got wet it wasn't like she could get sick.

Today Kagome was wearing a black Japanese kimono with a gold symbol on her back that meant dragon, the kimono looked exactly like Sesshomaru's kimono and she had the same boots her hair was tied up in high pony tail with her bangs framing her face.

Finally reaching the building she walked inside ignoring the snickering and giggling around her which was obviously about her since she was drenched but who cares as long as her frustration was washed away she didn't care if she was freezing even though coldness was nothing for her. When the giggling and snickering didn't stop she bent down on all four and shook herself like a dog getting everyone wet they screamed and tried to cover themselves by putting their arms up and turning their bodies to the side.

Kagome slowly stood up and smirked she was totally dried while everyone was drenched she chuckled and continued off to class.

When everyone was in their seats some of the drenched students glared at Kagome who was too busy looking over the notes the teacher gave her to see if their was any mistakes in his teachings she erased some and rewrote it the right way. She flipped the paper over and scanned the other one she flipped it over when she found nothing wrong suddenly a shadow loomed over her actually three she looked up to see Itachi and his lackeys.

Mentally rolling her eyes when she saw the glares she pilled up the papers which were all been corrected and put them down gently "what?" she asked narrowing her eyes at them Ryou stepped in front of her and leaned closer to her face having a girl impulse Kagome punched him hard on the face and he went flying across the other side of the room.

Everyone went silent and looked over at the half conscious Ryou then at Kagome who was looking innocent "oops I had twitch" she said sounding like four year old everyone blinked once before bursting out laughing Kagome chuckled under her breath and continue to check the other few papers (I said the ones that were checked so she's starting on the last few).

Obito was about to lunge at the girl for hurting his friend but stopped when he saw the sword on her side he was shocked he never seen a Genin ninja with a sword or who could handle one 'how haven't I noticed that before!' he asked himself.

"Where'd you get the sword?" he asked "what I get and where I got it does not concern you plus you will never get to see or have something like blade now do something useful as in sit down because the teacher's coming in about five seconds count" Kagome said not looking up at him. Obito's eyes twitched in irritation he opened his mouth to yell at her but stopped when the door opened and the teacher walked in while trying to dry his coat he looked over at Kagome with a soft fatherly smile "you done with those papers Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him with the paper in her hand "yup just finished" she said smiling a bit the teacher nodded "thanks I really appreciate it" "no problem you only had about twenty mistakes is all nothing wrong with that now you start class before everyone dies of boredom" she giggled the teacher chuckled and nodded "yes of course, okay class take your seats!" he announced.

Everyone went to their seat and sat down but Itachi sat in the same row as Kagome while his friends sat in their original seats watching him they knew he was going to persuade Kagome into telling him about herself by his good looks and charms. But the thing he didn't know was that men or any hottie sexy boys were completely dead to Kagome so she didn't care about any boy only if she respected them she would give them a ten percent care which would be enough for her protection.

While class listened to the teacher Itachi started to put his plan into action "Kagome why won't you tell me about yourself?" he asked in a low sexy voice that girls would sigh dreamily at then blush and giggle like idiots (sorry I'm not much of a girlie person).

Kagome kept her eyes straight "because it's not your concern" she said coldly (ahh another Sesshomaru!) Itachi was shocked that she didn't fall for his charming voice so he tried another method by putting his hands on her making her look into his sexy red eyes "it's not like I'll tell anyone you could trust me" he whispered softly.

Raising one eyebrow then in a flash stabbing a silver kunai between the cracks of his fingers, Itachi's body froze Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits "don't ever touch me" she grounded out lowly she pulled out the kunai then put it back up her sleeve and turned back to the teacher Itachi didn't he just stared at her wit shock.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"okay class remember tomorrow is the day you'll be announce for your teams until the Genin exam!" the shouted before class disappeared out of the room outside which was still raining "man I hate rain" Ryou said "well too bad Ryou cause you can never stop the rain" Obito said rolling his eyes.

Itachi and the others were walking down the street when suddenly they saw a gang from another village circling a girl who looked vaguely familiar "hey girlie why don't you come with us and bear us some beautiful children" one said smirking.

"Hey lets go watch" Obito whispered Itachi and Ryou nodded and jumped onto a tree branch to watch the fight the gang of men moved a little closer to the girl who just stood there with her head bowed down, shadowing her eyes "aawww, what's wrong sweetie, shy?" another guy said "no, try disgusted" the girl's voice eerily and deep.

The guys glared at her "how dare you say that to us to bitch!" the leader shouted "I could whatever I want to whoever I wish so leave my presence at once your faces disgusts me" the girl said "that's it! Come here!" the boy lunged at her she calmly sidestepped and the boy hit face first on the fence. Obito snicker while Ryou cackled trying to hold back his laughter Itachi just watched the girl as she dodged all the boys attacks'she looks familiar especially that weird kimono she's wearing…wait! Weird kimono!' "that's Kagome" he said with realization.

"What?" Obito and Ryou shouted simultaneously "you're kidding? Kagome's fighting all those boys by herself" Ryou said staring wide eyes at Itachi who was looking down at the fight suddenly a needle whizzed passed his face he quickly moved back.

Everyone looked down to see four boys looking up at them with smirks "oh boy" Obito said "hey look fresh meat, guys look!" one said silence met him everyone blinked a couple times then look back to see ALL the boys unconscious and beat up into a pulp Kagome calmly walked in front of them and stared a the last remaining boys.

She narrowed her gold eyes at them which looked like they were glowing she lifted her hand in front of her then flexed them making a loud crack sound "now for you four" she said she slowly walked towards them they backed away staring at her with wide eyes that were filled with fear.

One of the boys quickly threw a smoke bomb for an escape but what they didn't know was that Kagome threw needles at them which pinned them to the fence so they couldn't escape when the smoke disappeared everyone saw that the four boys were dangling on the fence and badly hurt (not wounded just badly beat up) and Kagome shaking her hands from the blood.

"Uhg, disgusting vile blood" she mumbled 'first I have blood on me when in wars and now I have blood on me when I felt what else blood being spit at me? Cricket, cricket…ha-ha very funny conscious, he-he I know' Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to leave when the three boys jumped in front of her.

'Oh can my life get anymore annoying?' "I can't believe you defeated all those boys, I knew you were weak" Obito said smirking Kagome narrowed her eyes at him growling deep in her throat her eyes flashed crimson red 'oh, someone's going to die' she thought darkly.

Everyone heard Kagome growling and thought she was clearing her throat but was proved wrong when her eyes flashed crimson red that's when they knew she was pissed they took a couple steps back "nice going doofus you pissed her off" Ryou whispered. "Hey how the hell was I suppose to know she had the Sharingan" Obito shot at him.

Kagome seeing them back away quickly calmed her temper she didn't want them know her secret she straightened her back and stared coldly at them "that was not a Sharingan" was the only thing she said before teleporting herself home.

The boys stood there confused "not a Sharingan then what the hell was it?" the boys shrugged then ran home not wanting to catch a cold or flu.


End file.
